


The Fountain

by MyriahKamm



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, ReiHaru Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyriahKamm/pseuds/MyriahKamm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fluffy piece where Haru takes Rei to see something beautiful that fits both their tastes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fountain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ReiHaru Week!  
> Day 2 Prompt: Lost

"Are you absolutely  _sure_  you this is the right way, Haruka-senpai?”

"Yes. It’s this way."

Rei follows Haru through the unfamiliar part of town. Haru refuses to admit that he can’t find this place. It’s far too important. He  _can’t_  be lost.

"Perhaps we should stop and ask for directions?" Rei suggests. Haru glances at him as he adjusts his glasses in that adorable yet dorky way he always does. But Haru shakes his head.

"It’s this way," he repeats, taking Rei’s hand and continuing on down the street.

They’re not in the busy part of town anymore. In fact, they haven’t seen another person in a while. Not that Haru really minds; he would rather be alone with Rei, anyway. And he  _knows_  the lack of both street and foot traffic means they’re getting closer. After all, the first time he found it, he was on the edge of town and there was no one else around. _  
_

He pauses for a moment, glancing around at the buildings on either side of the street. The remnants of the old fish market surrounded them, the vast majority of the shops and warehouses abandoned and boarded up. The road ends in a fork with three possible paths. One, Haru knows, leads to the ocean, and isn’t the road they need. One of the other two will eventually take them back into the heart of Iwatobi, while the other will take them where they need to go.

The problem is, he can’t seem to recall which path will take them to the right place.

He frowns. He can completely disregard the right-most path, because that one leads to the ocean; he can practically smell the sea air coming down the path. Still, he manages to turn his attention away from the welcoming salty breeze to focus on the other two paths, brow furrowing in concentration.

"Haruka-senpai?" Rei asks softly, touching his arm.

"…I can’t find it," Haru murmurs. "I can’t remember which way it is."

Rei looks shocked for a moment, then smiles. He pulls out his phone and holds it up for the both of them to see, opening an app that shows a map of the city with a dot at their current location.

"Where are we trying to go?" he asks sweetly, glancing at Haru.

Haru studies the map. The central path winds its way around and then leads back into town, so it must be the left-most path. He smiles the slightest bit and points down that path.

"That way."

They head down the path and, finally, reach the place Haru was looking for. Just as the sun is beginning to set, they come upon a well kept, yet little used, park. The grass is greener than just about any grass he’s seen, the flowers in the garden a gorgeous prism of color. Butterflies are fluttering around the flowers freely.

And in the center of the park is a massive granite water fountain made of three levels. At the top center of the fountain are a pair of dolphins that appear to be riding atop a wave. Water spills forth from that wave and from out of the dolphins’ mouths.

"It…it’s beautiful," Rei murmurs in awe.

Haru feels Rei squeeze his hand and glances at him. Rei’s eyes are wide as he gazes at the park, taking it all in. When his eyes fall on the fountain, they fill with tears. He meets Haru’s eyes and smiles an affectionate smile.

"Thank you for bringing me here Haruka-sen…" He pauses then closes his eyes as his smile broadens. "Haru."

Haru smiles, too, as his heart seems to skip a beat. It’s about time Rei dropped the honorific.


End file.
